We request continuing support for a Vision Research Center in /me Department of Ophthalmology that was implemented in 1977. The funds will provide investigators in our Center shared resources that are vital for the continuation of current research programs and efficient development of new programs. Our Center is structured into 7 discrete resource/service modules: Machine Shop; Electronics/Computers; Research Photography/Imaging; Histology; Tissue Culture; Shared Equipment; and Cellular Imaging. Funds are requested for four of these modules with the remainder being funded through institutional commitment to our Research Center. In addition to enhancing the research environment and productivity by providing common centralized services, our Center stimulates and facilitates collaborative studies and strives to attract to vision research scientists in other health-related disciplines. Our group consists of 8 independent investigators who have NEI grants, 9 associate investigators and fellows. Research is conducted in several scientific disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, physiology, cell biology, and neurology. Areas of active research include glaucoma; cataracts; corneal diseases; aqueous humor dynamics; fluid and electrolyte transport in cornea, lens and ciliary epithelium; role of membrane receptors in regulation of intraocular pressure; electroretinogram and visual-evoked potentials; visual control of the oculomotor system; mechanisms of glutamate excitotoxicity in glaucoma and methods of neuroprotection; optical imaging, electrophysiological recordings and computer simulations to study the architecture and dynamics of the visual system; and degenerative diseases of the retina. The support of the CORE Center grant is complemented by a strong commitment of the Department and the Mount Sinai Medical Center to excellence in vision research. NEI funds are requested for 4 of the 7 modules. Our Vision Research Center has facilities with an area of more than 15,000 sq. ft. organized as individual laboratories and common space where modules operate.